Death's Memoirs3: A Slight Detour
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: I was asked for another installment - and this one popped up. A slight detour on Platform One as the Doctor and Death talk. Mentioned Janto and spoilers for DW S1 - End of The World.


_AN: Since I was asked for a sequel – shout outs to JessLovesTheJoker, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, Liria Nai – and special shout outs to 0lizzybennett0 and Deetatarrant – I figured what the hell…this is not quite Janto – but they are mentioned. Incidentally, you guys have humbled me no end…thank you for reading my stories. I hope they've lessened the blow CoE dealt all of us. Oh – and the reference to the female version of Jack – you HAVE to see the pictures of John Barrowman for La Cage Aux Folles. Major OMG! He is so gorgeous, I hate him!_

_And so – second verse, same as the first! I do not own _Doctor Who_ or _Torchwood_ or the characters; these are the properties of RTD and the BBC. I also do not own Death of The Endless – she belongs to Neil Gaiman and _The Sandman_ series._

**Death's Memoirs: A Slight Detour**

Ianto and I sat with our backs on the floor and legs up the grand wall of Platform One's main audience room. Like the others, we were there to witness the end of Earth.

'Five billion years,' Ianto mused, looking up at his perfectly polished patent leather shoes. Incidentally, say those three 'P' words five times real fast. It's fun, honest. Never saw Ianto so flustered…but I digress…

'Five billion years,' Ianto said aloud again. 'My…how time flies.'

I turned slightly to him – I didn't want to move too much because the cold marble felt good against my back. 'So…how many times have you and he met now?' I asked. I knew the answer – but it was too cute to watch his eyes glaze over and his cheeks blaze red. And…there was the stare to infinity – and the brick red blush!

'Every time,' he said dreamily, sighing deeply. He then turned to me, and, leaning over, kissed me noisily on my cheek. 'Thank you,' he said softly. 'For everything.'

I waved him off, swatting him playfully as I felt my own cheeks redden. 'You have been worth it. Every minute,' I said honestly. I have had many who have helped me from time to time; but none like him. He is compassionate, and has a dark humor and a sharp mind. He walked the Halls of the Endless as if he belongs.

Many times my brother Destiny has asked if I would make him a permanent addition…for when he checked his Book, it says nothing of Ianto Jones. It tells him the same as I…that he waits for another – and wants nothing more.

He talks to my newest brother Daniel, in charge of the realm of Dreams…and makes sure Jack's dreams are good when he is at his lowest. My sisters, the twins Desire and Despair, love speaking with Ianto often. And although they play with many…they truly respect him and want only his best opinion of them. So they try to leave Jack alone; they know that would upset Ianto no end.

He plays with Delirium often, making sure she does nothing to hurt herself – and he gives her caretaker dog Barnabas a break, caring for her while allowing the dog to do constructive things for himself: like lying in a patch of sun for several hours undisturbed. And although he would deny it, I believe he has even met our long lost brother, Destruction.

He was the one that decided one day he was no longer needed – said Man was doing fine and well on their own in the Destroying Each Other Department - and just walked away. But…every once in a while, he comes back. The air feels different – and Barnabas gets all excited. He was Destruction's Dog of War, after all. Ianto would make a fine addition to our brood…but he deserves his peace. And Ianto will not rest until Jack is ready to take it at his side. They love each other, truly, deeply….and that brings me to another deep seated question…

We then looked up behind us as The Face of Boe was announced. The massive containment unit rolled in, controlled by Boe's own psychic abilities. I felt his mind searching for us…

'Do you want to?' I asked Ianto. He smiled, nodding. When Boe's mind felt us…he smiled broadly within the smoke filled unit. I flipped around, my stomach against the marble warmed by my back and my booted feet up to my knees still against the wall to study him more closely.

'What does he look like to you?' Ianto asked me suddenly.

Honestly? He looked like a bizarre starfish caught in a tank with no sand or water. Ianto thumped me on my back. I laughed, then said the second thing that popped into my head. 'A time vortex,' I breathed, putting it all together. He _was _the embodiment of a time vortex; all swirling light and temporal energy. 'By the Great One – he is the physical interpretation of a time vortex,' I breathed. The cheek! The ego! And yet…so _him_! Ianto then looked to me, his ocean blue eyes boring into me.

'Another century?' he asked. I knew what he meant…I would never lie to him.

I nodded my head. 'But this will be the last. Soon, my dear boy…and then I shall miss you both…so very much.' I sighed deeply, then looked back into Ianto's eyes. Another question was niggling me…simply begging to be asked. I looked to Boe's tank, then to Ianto. 'How do you have sex with him now?' Well…oh, come on! If I didn't ask, who else would? And would _I _be around to hear the answer?

Ianto looked sideways to the floor – he was still laying down on it – then quirked his neck and eyes back up to me. There was no blush, but a wicked smirk was in place coupled with the Infinity Stare. Then he came back to me. 'Well,' he began, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 'Jack…Jack was always a…_tactile_ man. Now…well. He has multiple appendages…and he creates his own atmosphere…pure oxygen with a hint of his pheromones,' he stopped then, sighing deeply. 'It makes for a very interesting evening,' he finished with a straight face. And then – he sent me a few mental images I wouldn't let Desire or Despair see or feel for fear of killing the pair. I screeched and then the pair of us burst out laughing like naughty school girls.

And the TimeLord's head shot up.

'Careful,' I said as Ianto flipped over and followed my gaze as I motioned to the seemingly bedecked U-Boat Commander. 'He can also sense us.' We then studied his young blonde companion.

'Rose Tyler,' Ianto said softly.

I nodded. Five billion and a few year previous, I had collected her – she was Rose Noble then. Never lost her figure…even after eighty-five years. The Human/TimeLord hybrid called himself Doctor John Noble after Dear Donna (another story there…but for another time). Ianto collected him two years later. Six children: four boys, two girls – and a wonderful life for both of them with Torchwood in that alternate universe. Turned out their Harriet Jones was an alien – but not a TimeLord. She was trying to save their world…from her own kind. Sad story, really. But a happy ending – she remained Prime Minister for another fifteen years – outed as an alien and all.

Their Ianto Jones was different as well. There, he was an International Singing Heart Throb – while their Justin Timberlake was a janitor. Go figure. Anyway, their Ianto did a music video that ruined my makeup once again I was laughing and crying so hard.

In it, Ianto was in his usual three piece attire, playing Tea Boy: handing out coffees and the mail in a cubicle filled office. Only his suit, shirt and tie were made of leather and the Office Manager looked suspiciously like a red headed female version of Jack. Honestly, Ianto blushed so crimson I thought he was going to burst into flame! He later collected a copy – his excuse being that Jack would probably enjoy it. If I thought Ianto went crimson, Jack went blood red when he popped open the vid cube that was slid anonymously into his mailbox one day about one hundred and fifty years later.

When Ianto visited him as a mortal the next century mark…yep. He was dressed in a pinstriped leather suit with blood red leather shirt and tie…while Jack looked _**spectacular**_in drag!

~~TWDWTW~~

There were several deaths on Platform One that we had to ferry on, but we were really there for Gaia's Death. Oh…you didn't know Earth's true name? Well, the Greeks got it in one. Boe sidled next to where we stood and raised his tentacles to us within his tank. Ianto and I both ran fingers down the glass where his appendages were. He shivered within his tank and then left us, again smiling broadly. I looked to Ianto and offered him my hand. He took it without preamble and nodded his thanks to me, smiling softly.

The TimeLord then walked to where we stood. 'I feel you there. Speak to me,' he said in a commanding tone with his strong Northern accent. I put my hand on Ianto's arm.

'Ignore him,' I said softly. 'He senses us, but we are out of phase for him.' Ianto nodded, then vanished. A few support staff died trying to continue stabilization of the Platform – and it was his turn anyway.

'I feel you there,' The Doctor said again, looking out the Platform's large windows. 'Speak to me…please.'

Ianto had returned and both he and I both sat straighter after that. 'A "please" from The Oncoming Storm,' Ianto mused. 'Will wonders ever cease?'

'Will you?' I asked. 'Or shall I?' He looked to me, smiling softly. It was that little quirk of his lips, which I now refer to as 'The Iantonian Smirk.' My sisters Desire and Despair referred to it once as 'The Shit Eating Grin' – and at the time I had to agree (another _good_ story – but for another time).

'Both,' he said, still smirking. 'And your sisters just like to perv my arse.'

We laughed together at that, making the TimeLord jump. When he turned, we appeared to him, sitting on a fallen column within the room with wide open innocent eyes.

The Doctor eyed us suspiciously. 'Who…who are you?' he asked cautiously. Now it was my turn to smirk.

'You…are honestly asking that – of me?' I looked to Ianto and then The Doctor. 'I am almost affronted.'

'What do you mean?' he asked. At that Ianto and I snorted.

'Unfortunately, Doctor, wherever you go, Despair, Destruction and Death usually follow. Despair was downstairs, Destruction left us a while ago, and…well. I'm the last on that list.'

'Death?' he asked, looking at me more closely. I nodded. 'Death? As in Death of the Endless?'

'Oooo,' Ianto cooed. 'He knows of you,' he finished, smoothing out his suit.

'Good Great One, he should,' I mused darkly. 'He's given me more than enough work in his time…in all of his times.' The TimeLord scowled at that. 'So – you asked – and we are here. What do you want?'

'Who is he?' he asked, pointing to Ianto.

Ianto stood, straightening his immaculate jacket once again as he offered his hand to the TimeLord. Great One, I can see why the twins have thing for his rear….

He looked back at me for a second, smirking again. He then turned back to The Doctor. 'I am an Angel of Death. You may Call me Ianto Jones.'

The TimeLord shook his hand, surprised that it was solid.

'Oh, we are real…you asked – and Death answered,' Ianto answered, smiling just a little bit more.

'Called? Why not "My name is - ?"'

'And what's your name again?' I asked playfully, but with a hint of rebuke.

'The Oncoming Storm?' Ianto asked.

'Far too poetic,' I countered.

'The Lonely God?' Ianto asked again.

'Far too blasphemous, in my opinion,' I countered again.

'Or how about - ,' Ianto began.

'Enough!' the TimeLord spat. 'Doctor will do, thank you very much.'

'Far too much rage for such a lonely creature,' Ianto commented thoughtfully.

'Names are power,' I said softly, trying to dial down the tension. 'To Name a Thing is to have power over the Thing; it is a way of trapping it – as was done to a brother of mine.'

'Which one?' he asked.

'Morpheus, The King of Dreams,' Ianto answered for me, having resumed his place at my side. Now he was the one who comforted me by putting his hand over mine. 'His replacement is a wonderful young man by the name of Daniel, her new brother.'

'Not yours?'

'I am an Angel of Death, I am not of The Endless. I wait for another…when it is his time – we both will decide what we do next; together,' Ianto answered.

'How was the original Dream imprisoned?' The Doctor asked, intrigued.

'A few of a new order believed they had found a way of imprisoning one of the Endless. Their incantations worked, only they were given the wrong Name and so imprisoned Dream instead of Death,' I answered evenly.

The Doctor stood silent then, processing the information. 'Around the end of World War One, right? "The Sleeping Sickness"? I _knew_ it was a psychic shockwave…but I couldn't figure out how,' he mused.

'So many lost because a few were so afraid of their mortality,' Ianto mused. I still held his hand – I knew he was thinking of Jack.

'So – TimeLord,' I said capturing his gaze. 'Death of The Endless is before you. What would you like to know?'

'Where are my people?' he asked softly.

I _knew_ this was going to be his number one question…grief, I _hate_ these! I just looked at him for a second and sighed deeply. 'For each soul it is different. If they believed in Heaven, then they are there. If they believed they deserved only a Hell, well…they're nice and toasty. If they believed in reincarnation, then they're something else – or someone else. And since you lot can space/time travel, then they even be somewhere and some time else. And if they believed in nothing hereafter…well, then they're stuck in the Dark waiting.'

'For what?'

'For them to let go of their pig headed ideas and simply…_believe_,' Ianto answered for me.

'So,' The Doctor looked at us, smiling skeptically. 'Why do I only see the Dark?'

'Because science is your only belief,' Ianto said quickly. 'You leave no room for anything else.'

'You have lost so much, Doctor,' I said softly. 'And we have to get going…lots to do, you know. You have lost much – and unfortunately you will lose so much more. But don't give up. You will have many wonderful, terrifying adventures yet; have many wonderful, beautiful companions. Treasure them all – for as long as you can. Like our friend, The Face of Boe, you will always feel us when we are close. Call on us…and we will be there for you…always.'

The Doctor stood silent for a moment, then looked deep into my eyes. 'Will you come for me when it is my time?' he asked quietly.

'If you so wish it,' I answered, putting my hand over his. 'Rose is looking for you…take her back home; show her that her time is still alive and well. And look for some change, you cheapskate!'

'What for?' he asked as we faded from his sight.

'For chips!' Ianto and I both yelled as we winked away.

'There you are,' Rose Tyler called out, walking up to the TimeLord, hands on her hips. 'Come on, let's get gone before the authorities come to ask you questions. I…I want to see…to see home. Make sure - .'

'It's there,' he finished for her. He knew that feeling, but unlike her, he could not go back…ever. 'Well…quick pop back…and we'll see about some chips.'

Rose looked at him totally surprised. 'Are you sure you can't read minds? I was just thinking about that.'

'A little birdie told me,' The Doctor answered as he pulled out the key for the TARDIS, opened the door and they both hopped in. A few seconds later we heard the engine start and watched as the time machine faded from view.

'He called you a birdie,' Ianto said, his voice going slightly sing-song at the end.

'And a certain Angel is going to have clipped wings if he doesn't stop,' I sing-songed back. Ianto laughed loudly at that, taking my hand in his.

'Terres 12 had another monsoon. Twelve thousand ready for pick-up,' he said smiling at me. I smiled back as we walked on to our next port of call – lots to do and see. And remember…I will see everyone and everything eventually.

_AN: Well…hope you enjoyed this installment…it's like these stories are just bursting out of me. Originally, I was going to put these in a story/chapter format – but I realized these are just so much better as stand alone stories. Please review – and seriously, let me know what you like and dislike about the stories. I love it when you guys get serious kicks out of the quirks of my characters._


End file.
